User blog:Drakan95/The Zodiac Killer vs Bill Cipher. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
This is Drakan95 speaking....more like writing and rapping, but eh, who cares. Like always, the intro is the most messed up thing on my blogs, but anyways, welcome ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages to another CvH bout! Today we have a battle that was guessed by Alan at the last minute, even though he won't get any award for deciphering it, because his face is too ugly for an award. <3 Also, before you read my blog, go check my project with Tov right here that relates to a huge WWE PPV called Wrestemania, which is a big deal for the wrestling fans of this community such as us, Grinch, Jake and many others. And you can also check Amon's recent blog right here! And I would like to wish you all a Happy Easter! Even tough the Orthodox Easter (the Easter that I celebrate) will be this Sunday on April 8th. Let's get right into the battle, shall we? Before we start I wanna say HUGE thanks to Night for fixing some of the lyrics and HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover art, title cards and endslate. Since my first battle after my two-year absence, I didn't credit him, because he wanted a bit of privacy, I guess. But now he told me he's fine. Good to have you two as my friends, even though you're as ugly as Alan! <3 The unknown Californian serial killer from the 60's, The Zodiac Killer, and the powerful demon from Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher, battle against each other to see which one of the two demonic cipher-related psychopaths will come on top. The Zodiac Killer Background: Lake Herman Road Bill Cipher Background: Weirdmageddon Beat: Make Me Laugh Pt. 4 Battle BEGIN! 'The Zodiac Killer' (0:15) This is the Zodiac speaking, simply known as the master of scheming Prepared to serve a beating to this Demon who's day Dreaming A country can't stop me, your plan got ruined by some Gemini I'm a vicious Leo, this Virgo will fall prey to me and die! Man's a dangerous animal and that's why he must suffer deletion This executioner gets rid of them like it's hunting season Dissing you from all three angles 'til this goonish killer quits You can see how Z will decipher this one-eyed tortilla chip I cause more gore than your henchmen, Zodiac's hard to be toppled I'll whip your Memory with my Gun, you'll be left squealing like Waddles You're not strong; a punch from an old guy sent you to the afterlife But on the plus side, you'll be a perfect slave inside my Paradise! 'Bill Cipher' (0:59) HAHAHA!! This is what I get after trillions of years being Trapped? A lost Tourist called Zodiac and all he's doing is Ripping off Jack Cipher's spitting cyphers against minds 'til they're completely cracked Towards this brainless Rambler who's an even bigger loner than Stan I'm high class, rocking a black tie, a cane and a fabulous hat While you're stuck with some loose clothes and a Weird paper bag With all the Modesty you're packing, calling you a killer is a stretch I really don't see why people fear some Steve Urkel behind a sketch I'll keep an EYE ON YOU, this Mysterious guy won't be hiding that far Whining to be put on some newspapers? It's funny how dumb you are! Blasting literal fire from my hands, your puny gun can't harm me C'mon Henchmaniacs, let's celebrate! Showing this Californian how to party! 'The Zodiac Killer' (1:43) Between our codes, mine's still intact, yours got busted and owned I'm explosive, a true Nightmare, leaving bodies on the Road Here's a Little Confession: Zodiac has sealed your fate before Crushing vehicles, while your ass can't even handle a Ford! People fear me, 'cause I'm causing havoc like an earthquake You won't be Gleeful anymore, since this isn't your lucky Fara-day I've tallied up the burns and this Muse's not even near though Me: 37, rejected Illuminati member: 0! 'Bill Cipher' (2:13) That was more hideous than you, Ted Cruz, but I won't be petrified You should be terrified of knowing the true master at peeking through the Pines I'll be busy playing my piano over the sounds of you screaming in pain Those explosions in your Area define you as a more insane Michael Bay Torturing your brain, cause WHEN I'M MAD you can't even escape me All those tantrums you throw represent you as a gigantic Baby You butcher grammar worse than you did with that celtic cross invention Zodiac winning is such an illusion in every type of dimension! (HAHAHA!!!) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTOO-''' (Bill enters inside the mind of the logo.) '''-REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE! Poll Who Won? The Zodiac Killer Bill Cipher Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts